


Hidden Behind Screens

by Milquee



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: F/M, FLUFFFFFF, Fluff, I forgot what I was going to tag, Implied/Referenced Self-Harm, Keith and Shiro are Adoptive Siblings, Keith needs a hug, Let Pidge say fuck, Literally Voltron on crack, M/M, Poor Keith, SO MUCH FLUFF, Save Me, Science, Watch you profanity Lance, YouTube, gays being cute, group chats, how do you tag, klance, lance is actually really really sweet, more tags to come, oh yeah!, slight nsfw, smut??? Maybe, vlogging - Freeform, youtube au
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-09-14
Updated: 2017-09-14
Packaged: 2018-12-30 05:51:16
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,186
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12102159
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Milquee/pseuds/Milquee
Summary: Keith a Conspiracy Theorist emo, and Lance, A vlogger meet through unexpected circumstances... yay?





	1. Lance Messes up and Keefs gay

**Author's Note:**

> Shiro - Keith's older brother, films work out videos, has more followers on instagram than youtube. 6.2M (instagram)  
> Matt - basically bill nye the science guy but a legit meme. - 560K  
> Pidge - Gaming obviosly, and also the occasional gaming convention vlogs. 1.3M  
> Hunk - The gordon ramsey of youtube, little ray of sunshine?? - 2.9M  
> Lance - Vlogs, vlogs, vlogs, memes, and did i mention vlogs?- 4.1M  
> Keith - Conspracy theroist, *moffman is daddyyy* - 3M  
> Allura - Beauty videos and shit but shes still a fcking memeee. - 6.2M  
> Coran - really shitty DIY person but everyone loves him, utube uncle - 200k
> 
>  My Instagram is @Milqueee if you would like to send any artwork feel free!
> 
> Also feel free to correct any grammar or phrasing that is incorrect. My first language is French but I am also fluent in English but, you never know, anyways on with the fic! <3

\---------------------------------------------- 

 

@lancelancerevolution 

New video is up! Collab with @HunkCooks, i think you guys will like this one ;) 

 

  
@HunkCooks Replying to @lancelancerevolution 

yay. 

 

  
\---------------------------------------------- 

 

All hunk wanted to do was bake a cake, or a muffin which is what he thought was the reason Lance invited him over,  
but once he got there and saw the disgusting ingredients such and sardines and mayonnaise on the counter and  
lances smug grin he considered running away to Idaho, changing his name to bob, and perusing the career of  
a potato farmer. But then he saw Lances cat Blue sitting on a chair and he... regretfully pushed past lance  
to harass the tiny baby with kisses and cooing. 

 

\---------------------------------------------- 

 

  
"Lance the e-!" Hunk tried to warn lance, emphasis on the word tried. But he was  
too late and they both watched in shock not able to do anything but gape as a dozen and more  
eggs rolled of the counter onto the kitchen floor making a mess of broken yellows and white. Lance  
thought it was quite beautiful actually;  
he was considering taking a picture of it to post on Instagram with a cheesy  
caption like "If you were a doctor Seuss book you would be Green Eggs and Damn ;)". 

But right as he was about to pull out his phone he heard a groan and looked to his left to see  
Hunk literally sprawled out on the floor. He heard the man in question grumble something that  
kind of sounded like 'take me now' while blue licked frosting from Hunks cheek but the scene was so unpredictable and  
hilarious he just doubled over in laughter, landing in the egg yolks and ruining his favorite shirt; and the beautiful  
egg masterpiece in the process. 

 

 

"Oops" Was all he said .

 

 

  
\---------------------------------------------- 

 

@presidenttaquito 

Poor Hunk ;-; 

Retweeted by @HunkCooks and 124 others. 

 

\---------------------------------------------- 

 

 

 

 

 

Keith was editing his newest video, where he explains a new theory he came up with about  
mothman and who his parents are and what their doing now! When he was interrupted by a knock at his door. He  
Doesn't get visitors very often so his anxiety and the conspiracy theorist side of him takes action  
'Oh god what if it's a fan that found me? Or worse, a hater! Oh god.. what if they upload my address online.. i could get  
murderers coming to my house to try and kill me..oh my god, what if they try to kill me.. should i answer? I should probably  
check who it is before i call 911, but what if they have an axe and chop my door down once i go over there? WHAT  
IF THEY TAKE RED?.. Or worse! What i- 

 

"Keith i know your in there, i see your lights on", The 'stranger' said. 

 

  
HOW DO THEY KNOW MY NAME HO- 

 

"KEITH OPEN YOUR HECKING DOOR" said while pounding on the door 

 

'Oh it's just Shiro' Keith thought 'The only person i know who says hecking'.  
"Coming" he said with a sigh. Moving towards his door  
which Shiro was STILL pounding on. He opened the door and Shrios fist almost collided  
with his face but instead it just grazed his hair. 

 

  
"Why are you here?" Keith snapped,"It's 2AM are you crazy?" 

"Well i wouldn't be here if you answered  
any of my 10 texts or my 4 missed calls" 

 

Keith drew his eyebrows together pulling out his phone that was adorned  
in a rainbow glittery mothman phone case which one of his fans had made and  
sent to his P.O. box. Sure enough Shiro's texts were there popping up in  
his face like they were there to mock them. 

 

"If you glare at your phone anymore it will literally crack" Shiro laughed  
while stepping inside, "And your still using that phone case; What are you twelve?" 

 

"Uh no I'm 18" Keith deadpanned,"And this phone case is beautiful it shows who i really am" 

 

"What? Gay and mothman obsessed?" Shiro scoffed giving Keith a knowing look, Keith  
squeaked,"Um that is not tr- okay, so maybe that is a little true but.. so what?! Why  
are you even here?" 

Shiro popped up,"Oh yeah! Check your instagram i showed my friends your channel!"  
Keith gave him a horrified expression and Shiro just guffawed," I didn't  
tell them your my brother oh my goodness Keith why are you so hung up over this anonymous  
person thing? Wouldn't it just be easier to say who you are; i bet you fans would love  
that to", Shiro said. 

 

"Well to be completely honest the attention I'm already getting from all the  
comments and tweets that are sent to me are already overwhelming, i can't imagine  
having stopping me on the road to say 'OMG hi can i take a selfie; I love you!"  
,he said with his fists pressed against his chin and big eyes. 

 

Shiro just chuckled and smirked, "I understand, now check your instagram and go to posts  
yours tagged in and look for one from at lancelancerevolution" 

 

(By the way, Pidge saw the video and tagged Keith in the comments for him to see :D) 

 

Keith gave Shiro an unsure look before taking his phone and pressing the pink orange and purple ombre symbol.  
He clicked on his profile picture in the lower left corner then pressed on the 'posts your tagged in  
symbol' he scrolled though around 10 before he saw the name lancelancerevolution with a close up  
picture of a tan guy who looked around his age, though he wasn't certain but from what he could  
see he looked h-a-w-t and his gay little heart jumped before pressing the play button on the  
video. "Guys look at this guy he's like the Disney prince everyone wants" The guy said  
while fanning himself "Hey Bebe, estoy soltero y no me molestaria si tu cambiras was, santo hotness

 

Despite not knowing what the hell he just said he found himself drooling and red as a fucking tomato  
"Shiro what the hell?" Keith squeaked,"This is your friend..? what did he say please tell me what  
he said i need to fucking know" He begged. 

 

"Sorry bro last time i checked i don't understand Spanish, guess you have to fugue that  
one out on your own" Shiro smirked, Keith scowled then his eyes popped open having thought  
of an idea, "Give me your phone!" Keith practically yelled "Hurry up go on give it!" 

 

Shiro gave him a weird look before searching in his bag for his phone. Wallet..no, notebook, pencils  
,condom, umbrella, coat, phone charger, phone! He handed Keith the one and Keith opened  
up Safari then typed in Google Translate though really he typed in 'Giggle Trnslate' because  
of how fast he was typing. He turned on the microphone then played the video from his phone letting  
it catch all of it's words. One the video stopped he looked at the translation and turned red as hecking  
ever, honestly it was adorable. 

 

"What does it say?" Shiro asked, Keith glances at him then glanced back down at his  
phone and read ," Hey b-baby I'm single but i-i wouldn't mind if you changed that, holy  
h-hotness". Shiro was stunned for a solid 30 seconds before he burst out  
laughing falling on the sofa, "That sounds like something lance would say, it's so dumb" 

 

Keith put his phone away but Shiro didn't miss the way he saved the video  
and followed lance's account,"It's not funny I'm having a gay crisis!"  
Oh boy he could tell these two were going  
to be hecking hooked and whipped as heck. 

 

 

 

GROUP CHAT - Lance is whipped 

MEMBERS - 

Lance - Hunk - Pidge - Allura - Shiro 

 

 

LLR - GUYS HELP I MADE A VIDEO OF MYSELF CALLING THIS GUY SHIRO SHOWED US HOT AND SHIT AND I ACCIDENTLY POSTED IT 

PG - rip 

HC - rip lance we loved you 

AV - sorry lance see you in the afterlife 

ST - o my hecking gosh 

LLR - THIS ISNT FUNNY 

PG - Yes, yes it is 

LLR - IM GOING TO IGNORE THAT 

LLR - GUYS PEOPLE ARE TAGGING HIM I 

LLR - OMG GUYS HE FOLLOWED ME HE F O L L O W E D ME 

PG - whipped 

HC - lance chill 

LLR - HOW? 

LLR - he probably hates me 

AV - if he hated you would he have followed you? 

LLR - maybe he just likes my memes? 

PG - your insufferable 

LLR - ignoring that again 

AV - dm him 

LLR - what? 

AV - d m h i m 

LLR - WHY in the name of garlic fucking knots would i do that? 

ST - lance no swearing in front of the children (pidge) 

PG - *betrayed gasp* 

LLR - whatever dad 

AV - because you all you've been doing is talking about him for the past month, dm him 

LLR - why would i listen to you hmmmm? 

AV - i have your phone number and address. 

LLR - shit 

ST - LANCE! 

LLR - sorry! 

 

 

\---------------------------------------------- 

 

"Viola! That is how to do the perfect cat eye!" Lance said waving the eyeliner brush in the air.  
"I think i did a pretty good job,eh eh?" He nudged Allura in the side. 

 

"Pretty good?!" Allura said while still looking in the mirror poking and prodding around her  
eyes ,"I dream of being able to this level of cateye... why can you?" 

 

"My sisters made me do it on them for their dancing shows, I guess i did  
it so much it's engraved into my brain" He said while making a pop motion on the side  
of his head. "I tried doing it on myself once and let me say, i looked h a w t" 

 

"Why don't you wear it more often than? It would impress that boy you like"  
She said in a teasing voice. 

 

"Your cutting that out of the video or I'll leak your nudes" 

 

"Virgin boy wished he had those, but okay because I'm sure if i didn't Shiro would be all up  
in my face." Allura said ,"But i really do think you should DM him, all jokes aside you seem really into this guy and we  
just wanna see you happy". 

 

Lance shrieked crawling away,"Get that sappy shit away from me!". 

 

\---------------------------------------------- 

 

 

"Lance what the heck are you do-" 

"Do you ever just wish you could talk to someone so badly that  
you just kind of stop functioning?"  
Lance said stepping into Hunks room with a bag of Donuts and 3 already on his fingers. 

 

"Is this about Red? You know you could just text him"  
Hunk said,"But seriously it's 3M dude" 

 

 

"A true petty person never texts first, i shall wait until my prince texts me"  
Lance stated in an overly dramatic accent that sounded like a British person and a American person  
had a baby and it picked up an Irish accent while working in Ireland to become a teacher. 

 

  
"Yeah but what if he doesn't text you first?" Hunk stated innocently," You've already eaten  
around a whole tub of ice cream while binging that cartoon you watch, which is not healthy let me tell you" 

 

"So what it's fine... but if i do, what should i say i can't just be like  
'Hey Red it's that guy who made that video gushing over your hotness and perfectness and i couldn't  
stand not talking to you so here i am, will you go out with me?' 

 

 

"You want to go out with him?" Hunk said with a mischievous look in his eyes. Lance blushed,"Well I'm not sure  
all i know is he's hot and fucking adorable when he talks about his theories is shit". Lance popped  
a donut in his mouth and continued with his mouth full,"So if i like him then the answer is yes" 

 

  
"Lance that's... actually really sweet" Hunk gushed "Awwwww". 

 

"Shut up", he said popping another donut. 

 

  
\---------------------------------------------- 

 

  
Keith just got back from a walk in the park and a trip to Shiro's place and he was e x a u s t e d.  
He took his keys and pushed open the door. 

 

"Matt what the hell?!" Keith said while looking over the living room that was  
covered floor to ceiling with plastic rap. And matt looking like a kid caught steeling candy  
in the kitchen with a camera setup and 4 gigantic tubes. 

 

  
"Science?" Matt said,"Also stand back" he then poured  
some white powder into the tube and fluffy looking liquid shot up only missing Keith by an inch. 

 

"I'm done with this I'm done with you, I'm moving out bye" 

 

\---------------------------------------------- 

 

 

Guywhocomments 

 

Was that red? 3:14 

212 Likes 34 Replys 

 

  
Elizibethkat123 

 

That boy sounded ALOT like Red 

14 Likes 2 Replys 

 

 

\---------------------------------------------- 

 

  
Lance was finally going to fucking do it, he had spent the last 15 minutes in Physics deciding on what to say to Red to make himself  
sound attractive". He finally decided on 'Hey it's Lance Shrio showed me your channel, what's up?'. 

 

He was trying to be an optimist while laying out the pros and cons but that was proven difficult. 

 

 

'What if he's like 40 years old? He doesn't look 40 years old but... makeup and filters can do alot' 

 

'What if he thinks I'm a fuck boy? Is that 'what's up?' to much?' 

 

'What if he doesn't reply and makes me feel like an idiot' 

 

  
'or what if he does reply with something like "Pervert, don't text me"' 

 

His thumb is hovering over the send button when a guy hits him and he accidently hits it.  
"Hey watch it!" He yells over his shoulder but the guy is already gone, and he swears  
he hears a ding come from nearby. 

 

 

'Oh well hopefully it was good enough' 

 

 

 

\---------------------------------------------- 

 

  
Keith was walking when a new notification popped up on his phone about Matt's new video, the one he had walked in on.  
He chuckled at the thumbnail which he saw Shiro working on the other day while clicking on the video. 

 

Keith liked to scroll the comments while he watched, it became a habit of his. So when he saw his name being continuously in the comments  
he fast forwarded to the timestamp they were commenting and surely enough there was him yelling, about moving out. He was in shock  
he didn't even realize someone was standing right in front of him looking at their phone like it would  
suddenly answer all the questions he had in life. But when he saw a glimpse of the mans face he literally died. 

 

'Lance' 

 

He pulled up his hoodie to cover his eyes and stuffed his phone in his pocket as it vibrated. 

 

"Hey watch where your going!" He heard from behind him as he walked off.


	2. Sir Timbleton

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sorry but kind of not?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This takes a depressing turn.. So warning for mentioned Self-Harm! In the future the will be full blown self harm scenes... if you wouldn't like to see that.. Hit me up and i gotchu <3

"SHIRO" Keith yelled out, "SHIROOO".

no no no no this can not be happening...

"SHIROO PLEASE"

Shiro opened his eyes from where he was lying on the ground.."keith?"

"Shiro! Thank Altea" Keith said,"Do you know where my heater is? I somehow lost it".

"...Are you joking"

"No i am not joking this is very important!.."

"Why do you even need it?"

"I need to keep the air warm for Sir Timbleton!"

"Who?"

"Oh that's right! Shiro meet Sir Timbleton! My new guinea pig" Keith said while taking out a small guinea pig from a fanny pack  
adorned in 4 leaf clovers.

"oh my altea".

\-----

 

"Hey guys welcome back to a new video! This one is going to be way more interesting and way more adorable that normal.... because..." Keith filmed "I got a new guinea Pig!  
His name is Sir Timbleton! And i rescued him from an evil pet store. Today, i set up an little course he can go through... and at the end he gets to eat as many grapes as he wants!"  
Keith stated," Because he's just such a good boy! Yes you are sir timb-" He cleared his throat," A-anyway let's do this!"

The camera angle changed to an aerial view of the track... In the front Sir Timbleton was waiting for Keith to lift up the block of wood he used.

"On your mark"

"Get set"

"GO" Keith said while lifting up the piece of wood.

"Sir Timbleton of to a great start! But how will he do through the Chomping Cottenballs?"

 

He did great.. got his carrots.. and went back into his cage.

\----

 

chchchcherrybomb

 

How does it feel to be a dad? @red

5 Retweets. Liked by @red and 12 others

 

\----

guineapighacks

 

you have joined the dark side @red

 

45 Retweets. Liked by @red and 349 others

\----

 

Keith was laying in his bed watching the local news talking about a puppy that was saved from a car. He was thinking about the guy he saw..Lance? Maybe? No  
it can't be lance.. but it looked so much like him.

Keith always put on a smile for his viewers, and most importantly the ones he loves. When Keith was little he got bullied almost everyday for being different.  
But he was to embaressed to tell anyone, and didn't want to disapoint his parents. So everyday he would come home with scars on his knees, and lies on his  
tongue.

But it was getting harder to do that as he got older. When he turned 14 he found the insults being thrown at him harsher, and more real. Which was why he  
started to self-harm. He didn't do it often because he knew it was bad.. He only did it on his worst days, Like if he got physically hurt.

But today he was okay.. He hadn't cut in about a month.. because he didn't have any reason too. 

 

He was Happy.

 

\----

 

"2 more pages left!" Pidge cheered "Move out of the way lanky ass ho i need to turn on the generator!".

"Pidge! PLEASE HE's THERE I CA-

"Coran that's a tree"

"Oh sorry Number 5! I must get my glasses checked!"..."Guess i could get it from my old pals in a thrift store"

\----

 

New Chat

Participants - LRR - R

LLR - Hey it's Lance Shrio showed me your channel, what's up?

R - Shirio?

LLR - Oh sorry, auto correct am i right? I meant Shiro haha.

R - Never heard of him

LLR - Oh, he does those workout videos on instagram :)

R- Oh him! Yea I've seen him.

LLR - So hi my names lance :)

R - I know

LLR - oh yeah.. right sorry haha

LLR - I saw your new video with Sir Timbleton.. you we're right everything in it was very cute ;)

R - I know right! Sir Timbleton is just so cute

LLR - ha yeah!

LLR - So uh do you want to meet up or something?

R - Excuse me?

LLR - Like you know.. a collab?

R - Dude.. I'm not exactly public yet.. in terms of my identity :/

LLR - Oh right yeah haha.. but i would still like to be friends with you :)

R - Friends it is

LLR - Friends :)

\---

Participants - LRR - R

LRR - If i could rearrange the alphabet I'd put U and I together ;)

R - Then everyone would have to relearn it lol.

LRR - Oh yeah i guess your right hah.

\----

Sir Timbleton was starting to stop drinking from her water bottle... so Keith took him to the vet.. Turns out Sir Timbleton is really a Mrs Timbleton.. and also a mom of three!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I drank a whole gallon of sweet tea while writing this :D


End file.
